


It Took Two Sparks

by tinyginger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AUish, Abused Stiles Stilinski, Adopted Allison Argent, Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison Lives, Argent-Stilinski family, Ex-military Chris Argent, Ex-military John Stilinski, Gay Parents, John and Chris are good parents, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Allison Argent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Twin Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Allison and Stiles are twins and are adopted by their godparents Chris Argent and John Stilinski after their mother can longer take care of them because she is ill. This is the story of the lives of the Argent-Stilinski family.





	1. A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> At the start, Stiles and Allison are around three years old.

Deputy Stilinski stood at the front door of an abandoned house and sighed. The singles on the roof were falling off, the windows were broken and cracked, half of the ground porch had crumbled, and the yard was full of garbage. 

“Never seen a house in such a bad condition?” His partner, Officer Park, who was training him asked. “You better get used to it, there are a lot of abandoned homes here in Beacon Hills.” 

“No ma’am, I’ve seen houses like this.” Stilinski sighed again. 

“Then what’s with all the sighing?” The older, more experience officer asked. 

Stilinski shrugged then hung his head. “It’s nicer than what my boyfriend and I just moved into.” 

His response made Officer Park laugh. She shook her head and clap her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s just a starter home, you and your man will find your forever home.” Officer Park smiled at her partner. “You guys are young, you’ll make it.” 

Deputy Stilinski nodded and followed Officer Park into the rundown house. 

“If this place has running hot and cold water I’m kidnapping Chris and we’re moving in.” Stilinski told his partner as they walked through the house, ducking under cobwebs and called support beams. “What are we doing here anyway?” 

“Someone reported squatters.” Officer Park sighed. “It was probably one of those Hales, they’re the only people who come this far out.” 

“Hales?” 

“I keep forgetting you are not from around here.” Park shook her head then chuckled. “Boy are you in for the ride of your lifetime.” 

Stilinski chuckled and went to respond but stopped when he heard a soft voice. 

“I could tell you stories of this twin that would make you shi-”

“Did you hear that?” Stilinski hushed his partner. 

“Hear what?” 

“It sounded like a voice… like a child.” Stilinski squinted and listened harder. 

“Hello?” Stilinski heard the same soft voice call. “Mama?” 

“It’s coming from upstairs.” Stilinski said and started to make his way up the creaky, rotten staircase. 

“Careful, I’m right behind you.” Park told him then called for backup. 

The two officers stopped dead in their tracks when they came to the top of the stairs. In the dark and dusty hallway, there were two small children. The girl was sitting up, cradling the boys head in her lap. They were covered in dirt and looked like they hadn’t been bathed in at least two weeks. The kids couldn’t have been older than four. 

“Where mama?” The little girl asked. “Mishif is sick.” 

“Mishif?” Stilinski asked. 

“My broder.”

“I see.” Stilinski nodded. “I’m Deputy Stilinski and this is my partner Officer Park, we work at the police station. Can you tell me your name?”

“Allison.” The little girl said. 

“And what’s your last name sweetheart?” Stilinski asked. 

“I don’t knows.” Allison told him, tears starting to roll down her dirty cheeks. “Mama forgets.” 

“Okay.” Stilinski calmed her as he moved closer to the children. “It’s okay. Officer Park, call for a medic please.” 

Stilinski moved forward, trusting his partner to get help here fast. He looked at the young boy laying on the molding carpet, his head resting on his sister’s lap, and it broke Deputy Stilinski’s heart. 

“Mr. Deputy… will you saves my Mishif?” Allison asked as she looked to her brother. “He sick bad.” 

“Officer Park called for people who are going to fix your brother right up.” Stilinski told the young girl. “We’re going to take you and your brother to the hospital, okay?”

Allison nodded, but jumped when she heard the medics coming up the stairs. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Stilinski said, calling her attention back to him. “They are here to help your brother.” 

“Don’t leaves us, Mr. Deputy.” Allison practically begged. “Please.” 

Stilinski glanced back to Officer Park who nodded. Stilinski took that as the okay to stay with the kids and do anything in his power to keep them calm and safe. 

“I’m not going anywhere Allison.” Stilinski said as he put his hand out for her to take. “I promise.” 

Allison nodded and let Deputy Stilinski move the little boy from the floor and place him in the arms of one of the EMTs. He then turned back to Allison, kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

He was about to ask her to take his hand when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. Stilinski was shocked for a moment, but patted her back and picked her up. She weighed nothing, he could tell just from hugging her that she was too skinny. 

“Malnutrition.” He mouthed to Officer Park as he stood up and made his way down the stairs with Allison in his arms. 

“Mishif!” Allison suddenly cried when she saw the EMTs were putting her brother in the back of the ambulance. “Don’t takes!” 

“Hey, it’s okay. They are helping him.” Stilinski tried to calm the girl. 

“No takes!” 

“You two ride in the ambo with him, I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Officer Park said. 

Stilinski nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance with Allison still clinging to his neck. The little boy woke up two minutes from the hospital and stared at Stilinski. 

“I tolds you Alli.” The boy said. “A hero would finds us.”

The hospital was full, but the little boy was seen right away. John stood holding Allison with one arm, and his free hand holding the small boy’s hand who laid in the hospital bed while doctors ran tests on him. 

Officer Park had called Chris and told him what was going on. Chris was actually at the hospital already. He had been doing physical therapy twice a week there and came down to see John when he had finished his session. 

Outside the door of the hospital room where John sat with the kids, Chris nearly ran into Melissa McCall a nurse who worked at the hospital and his friend from high school. 

“Mel?” Chris asked, a little shocked at seeing her here. 

“Chris, what are you doing here?” Melissa asked as she moved to hug him. 

“PT.” Chris sighed. “My Unit got hit pretty hard.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were coming back so soon.” Melissa said. “Tallia said you were moving back here.”

“Tallia?”

“Peter’s sister.” Melissa reminded him. “She bought beer for us the night before graduation.”

“Right!” Chris smiled at the memory. “I think I made out with her that night.”

“Me too.” Melissa chuckled. “You also ended up rolling around with Peter.”

“Hey! So did you!” Chris reminded her. “He sure was making his rounds that night.”

“And then we grew up.” Melissa sighed. “Listen, let’s catch up soon. I have a patient right now.”

“In there?” Chris asked pointing to the room John was sitting in.

Melissa nodded. “The police just brought in some kids. Someone said I might be able to identify them.”

“I was actually just heading in there.” Chris told her. “My boyfriend is the officer who brought them in.”

“Oh!” A smile appeared on Melissa’s face. “Let’s go meet him.” 

Chris held the door for Melissa as they walked into the room. Chris’s heart sunk when he saw how bad the children looked but his heart also skipped when he saw how good John was with the kids. Melissa, on the other hand, nearly stopped breathing when she saw who the kids were. 

“Aunty Mel!” Allison cried when she saw Melissa. 

“Alli, sweety, what happened?” Melissa asked as she moved forward and scooped the young girl who was reaching for her into her arms. “Mischief, are you hurt?”

“Mr. John saves us.” Mischief told her as he squeezed John’s hand a little tighter. “I like Mr. John. He many nicers than the man.”

Allison was crying into Melissa’s shoulder as Melissa rocked her. It hurt so see the young girl so upset, John was attached to the kids. Both of them stole his heart right away. 

“Mischief, where is your mom?” Melissa asked the young boy. 

Mischief shrugged. “Dunno.” 

“Okay, that’s okay.” Melissa nodded. “I’m sure she’s just on one of her adventures. Who was watching you guys?”

“Uncle Rafe.” Mischief told her. 

“And where did he go?” Melissa asked, suddenly a lot angrier now that she knew her husband was involved. 

“Said he gots stuffs to do.” Mischief told her. “Said he be backs.”

“Then he never comes backs.” Allison continued. 

“This will never happen again, I promise.” Melissa said. “I won’t let the man hurt you again.”

“Aunty Mel, can we keeps Mr. John?” Mischief asked. 

“Yeah can we?” Allison asked excitedly. 

“I’m sure something can be arraigned.” Melissa smiled. 

John Stilinski sat in the hospital for four days with the kids. Mischief was sick with pneumonia that most likely came from a untreated cold or a series of asthma attacks with no treatment, his hair was matted to the scalp and was infested with lice, and his skin was covered in a rash from not being clean. Allison wasn’t much better, like her brother she was suffering from malnutrition and had lice and a rash, but she also had an infection from a cut on her arm. 

John and Melissa were the only adults the kids trusted, and the only people they would talk to. If John wasn’t there they would freak out and hurt themselves in attempts to escape whoever was in the room, and if Melissa wasn’t the one treating them they would freak out and cry so hard they would pass out. So after the first night, when Stilinski was called at two thirty in the morning because Mischief had hurt his arm in attempts to run away all while screaming for “Mr. John”, Stilinski had stayed where the kids needed him. Melissa tried but she had her own kid at home who needed her. 

Chris brought him changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and some books to keep himself entertained. At first, he wouldn’t stick around, too worried about how the kids would react. But soon he started staying for lunch, then he would sit with the kids while John went to take a shower and Melissa checked on her other patients. The kids ended up trusting him as well. 

“We found the mother.” Officer Park told John as he sat with Mischief in his lap looking at his badge, while Chris showed Allison how to write her name in crayon. “The boy’s name is unpronounceable, and the girl’s name is Allison. They are the son and daughter of Claudia Gajos.” 

Melissa had told them as much, but she never mentioned the mom’s last name. When he heard the last name he realized who the mom was. He knew Claudia, they used to go to school together. They were friends. 

“Gajos… isn’t that the woman with the abusive husband?” Chris asked, blushing when he realized he outed himself on his eavesdropping. “Or whatever?”

“Yes.” Park sighed. “Claudia has been at a different hospital for about two weeks now… Stew put her in a coma.” 

“Aw hell.” Stilinski shook his head. “How’s she looking?” 

“Mama?” Mischief looked up at Stilinski. 

John nodded. “Yeah kid, we found her.” 

“She’s doing better. Her docs think she’ll wake up in the next week.” Park said. “Just in time for these kiddos to go home.” 

“Home?” Allison looked at Stilinski. “The man brokes our home.” 

“Man?” Stilinski asked. 

“The man that hurts Mama.” Mischief supplied. “Aunty Mel try to stops him… but he strong.”

The adults nodded. They were talking about their father Stewart. 

It wasn’t long before the kids were up to a healthier weight, no longer covered in rashes, and their hair was soft and shiny. Claudia was well again, horrified at what her children had been through, but she was healthy enough to help them. Stewart was taken into custody and sent to jail for domestic abuse, child endangerment, and so many other charges that Stilinski was sure he wouldn’t see the light of day until his kids had grandkids. 

 

For the next few months, Deputy Stilinski would stop by Claudia’s house every couple of days to check up on the kids. He and Chris would go over for Tuesday night dinners along with the McCalls. Sometimes the McCalls, Claudia and the kids would come over to their new house for dinner. Melissa had gotten them set up with a pretty nice deal and they ended up moving into the house next door to her. When Claudia needed a babysitter Chris and John were the first ones she called. 

It didn’t take long for Melissa, John, and Chris to meet and decide Claudia needed help raising the kids. She was losing her ability to care for them quicker than they had expected and they feared for the children’s safety. So Claudia named Deputy John Stilinski and Chris Argent as the legal grandparents of Allison and Stiles, along with Melissa and Amy (one of Claudia’s best friends and the mother of the twins’ best friend Heather). After that, Claudia, Stiles, and Allison staid with John and Chris a lot. Most of the time it was just the twins who stayed, but when Claudia was really bad she would stay in the guest room. It was the best fit. Amy was going through a divorce, Melissa was practically a single mother even though Rafe was still there, and Chris and John could divide and conquer. One of them taking care of the kids while the other took care of Claudia. 

Not two years after kids had practically moved in, John got a call from Allison. Allison was crying and gasping and he could hear Stiles whimpering from where he was probably latched into his sister, clinging to her for dear life. 

“Please come get us.” The young girl begged. “Mom is bad again. She… please, Stiles can’t breathe, he’s bleeding… I’m bleeding… and mom-”

“Shut up Alli!” Stiles whisper/yelled, panic flooding his voice. “She’s coming.” 

“I’m on my way.” John told the kids. “Are you somewhere safe?” 

“Yeah, we locked ourselves in the downstairs bathroom.” Allison told him. “We think Mom is upstairs.” 

“Okay. Stay where you are.” John told them. “Stay on the line, I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay.” Allison said. 

John then looked to Chris, who was sitting up in bed looking worried as he listened to his fiancé talk on the phone. They knew this was going to happen, they knew there would come a day when the kids had to stop staying with their mom. They just didn’t think it was going to be this soon. Claudia was usually okay for an overnight stay on the weekends… 

“Call Park, have her bring backup to Claudia’s.” John said as he pulled on whatever clothes were closest to him. “Then call Melissa and tell her to be ready. The kids are hurt.” 

Chris nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing Park as he climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes himself. 

“I’m coming with you.” Chris told him. “You’re gonna need me.” 

John agreed then went back to talking to the kids. Chris drove to Claudia’s house, breaking at least ten traffic laws as he did. He got John and himself to Claudia’s house in record time and followed John as he went inside. Chris froze when he saw Claudia standing in the kitchen crying. John saw this as well and thought for a moment. 

As John was thinking about the best and safest way to handle the situation Chris started to move. 

“Get my kids out of here.” Chris told John as he moved to the kitchen. 

John wanted to call him back, tell him they should wait for backup because Claudia could have a knife, but there was no stopping Chris. So, John listened to his fiancé and made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He knocked softly and heard the kids scream. 

“It’s me.” He called. “I’m here, open the door.” 

When the door opened he was greeted by to soaking wet children. Their hair and clothes were soaked with water and there was blood dripping from cuts that littered their bodies.

“Come on.” Stilinski said as he picked up both the kids and started to carry them out of the room. “You kids are getting too big for me to carry you like this.” 

His lame attempt at comfort didn’t do much, the kids just hid their faces in his shoulders and whimpered when they heard their mom yell at Chris. 

“Don’t worry about Chris.” John told them. “He was in the military, nothing can take him down.” 

The kids settled into the back seat of Chris’s car and clung to each other as they cried. John stood by the open door, watching the kitchen window and pray Claudia did not have a knife. Chris was a fighter, but he had seen how easily a fighter can lose a fight if they are unarmed and their opponent has a weapon. Backup showed up just in time for Chris to have Claudia pinned down in the kitchen. 

Claudia was handcuffed and ready to be taken into custody when John stopped his coworkers. 

“She’s ill.” John said. “Take her to the hospital.” 

Chris came out of the house and smiled at the kids who had calmed down a bit. He then climbed into the car and started it. He made sure to turn the radio on low and turned to look at the kids. 

“Your mom is fine.” Chris said. “She cut her hands up a little because there was some broken class in the kitchen. Other than that she Okay… physically.” 

“She’s got it? Doesn’t she?” Stiles asked, his words followed by a cough. “She’s got what made our dad hate us.” 

“No.” Chris shook his head. “She doesn’t hate you.” 

“She thought we were trying to kill her.” Allison told him. “She tried to drown Stiles!” 

“She made Alli hold a knife and put it to her throat.” Stiles added. “She kept saying we aren’t her kids.” 

“We’re evil.” 

“We’re killing her.” 

Stiles and Allison shared a look then said: “She hates us.” 

“No!” John yelled from where he was still standing outside the door. 

“John.” Chris warned hen he saw the scared look in the kids’ eyes. 

“Your mom doesn’t hate you.” Stilinski told the kids in a softer voice. “She’s sick. We should have known things were going to get bad again. I’m sorry you had to go through this.” 

“Can we just go home?” Allison asked. 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “Home sounds good.” 

John and Chris shared a confused look. 

“Can Scott come over tonight?” Stiles asked. “I know it’s late, but he lives just nextdoor.” 

That’s when it clicked. The “home” the kids were talking about was not the place they were at, not the place where they lived with Claudia, but where they lived with John and Chris. The house next door to the McCalls. The house where they each had their own rooms down the hall from Chris and John’s room. 

“Of course we can go home.” Chris said, his heart swelling at tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “You can always come home.”


	2. Lunch

“Derek! If you’re not ready in five minutes I’m leaving without you!” Laura yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

When there was no reply, their father called to Derek, “Derek, you heard your sister! Move it!” 

“I’m coming!” The young boy appeared at the top of the straits, his backpack half open and his shoes untied. “I couldn’t find my vest.” 

“I hung it on the back of your door after ironing on your newest patch.” His dad told him. 

“I know that now.” Derek smiled. “Thanks for fixing the patch.” 

“That’s what dads are for.” 

“Let’s go Der, I want to get coffee on the way.” Laura told her younger brother. 

“Do I get one?” 

“Of course.” Laura nodded and tousled his hair. 

“Don’t let him have too much caffeine and sugar! I can only handle one out of control werewolf at a time.” Their mom called from the kitchen where she was attempting to feed Cora, their youngest child. “Isn’t that right Cora? You’re going to make mommy go crazy.” 

“You two have fun, I’m going to go hold Cora down so your mother can force feed her.” Their dad chuckled as he hugged them. 

After Laura and Derek left for scouts, the house was quieter. Their parents left to the craziness that is the youngest Hale. The couple worked as a well oiled machine as they moved around the kitchen making food, feeding their daughter, and planning for the week to come. Summer was a bit more chaotic for the family, mainly because they had all their children home, and no school meant more appointments. 

“Babe, are you see Chris Argent today?” Talia asked her husband as she looked over her schedule. 

Noah nodded as he cleaned Cora up, who had somehow managed to get maple syrup in her hair while eating her pancakes. 

“First patient of the day.” Noah told her. 

“Good. Will you give him my contact information? And tell him to call me, he and Deputy Stilinski just adopted the Gajos twins. I want to start seeing them.” Talia told him. “As soon as possible.”

“You’re really worried about those kids.” Noah said, his brows furrowing in concern. 

“There’s just something about them… they are Cora’s age, maybe a little older, and they have been through more than I can even fathom.” Talia sighed. “It just hurts.” 

“I know baby.” Noah pulled her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “You’ll help them, just like I’m helping Chris.” 

“Hug!” Cora yelled as she tried to climb up her mother’s leg in attempts to join the hug. 

Talia lifted their four year old up and they squished their daughter between their chests as she giggled. 

“It a Cora san-ish!” Cora called out happily. 

Once they had Cora all cleaned up and changed, Talia walked her next door to her Uncle’s house. Talia helped Cora unlock the door and watched as she raced through the door in search of her uncle. 

“Uncle Petey!” Cora yelled happily. 

“Jellybean!” Peter yelled back just as happily. 

“Where Rosie and Jenna?” Cora asked. 

“Aunty De took them to work with her today.” Peter told his niece. “We can go visit then letter if you’d like.” 

Cora nodded, “Cool.” 

“Have a good day.” Talia told her little brother and her daughter. “Come give me a hug.” 

“I love you mommy!” Cora said as she jumped into Talia’s arms. 

“I love you too baby girl, be good for Uncle Peter.” 

“She always is.” Peter smiled and hugged his sister. “Have a good day.” 

Talia smiled, “Im calling a pack meeting tonight. Don’t bring her on a sugar high, I beg of you.” 

“They was one time.” Peter winked. “Besides, we are going to a full day. We’re going to the park, then we are going to go shopping, and we’re going to go visit Delilah at work, then there is the pack meeting… too much to do, no time for sugar highs.” 

“Thank you.” Talia said as she walked out the door. 

Talia and Noah walked hand in hand to the “office”. The office was once a workshop that they had renovated. It was fairly large. It had a waiting area, two private rooms, two smaller offices, and two bathrooms. Talia and Noah also worked at the hospital, but they found it easier to work out of their office. Most of their patients felt more at ease here, and they had agreed that seeing patients out of the hospital was just not what they wanted. They wanted their patients to feel like they could come and have a session even if they were not in crisis. 

“I’m going to the hospital later today.” Noah told Talia. “I’m picking up some files, and Mel called to tell me there’s a potential new patient. Do you want me to pick up anything for the pack meeting?” 

“Subway?” Talia shrugged. “Maybe one of those huge sandwiches? Or stop and Costco and get four or five containers of those little pinwheel sandwich things?” 

“Got it.” Noah chucked and kissed her. “Have a great day at work sweetie.” 

“You too honey.” Talia chuckled then went to her side of the office while Noah went to his. 

Both left the doors open to their private offices so they could hear when a patient arrived. They would close them while they were in a session, but they still had at least thirty minutes before anyone would show up. 

“Babe!” Talia called from her door. “I just got a cancellation, when you are done with Chris, send him over to me so I can talk to him.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Noah agreed. 

Chris came in a couple minutes late, looking overly tired, stressed, and like he could break down and cry at any moment. 

“Noah, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Chris apologized as he walked into the office. “The kids freaked out when I tried to leave this morning.” 

“No worries.” Noah smiled kindly. “My wife and I have been through the same thing with all three of my kids.” 

Chris nodded then sighed. “So it is a kid thing? It’s not a ‘my father abandoned and abused me and my mother hurt and forgot me, and now I’m living with two men who aren’t my parents but now they kind of are’ thing?” 

“It could be a little bit of both.” Noah told him. “Speaking of, my wife, Talia, specializes in child psychology and would like to talk to you after we are done here, she thinks your little ones would benefit from having some sessions.” 

“That’s amazing.” Chris let out a breath of relief. “John and I didn’t know what we were going to do.” 

“Talia will help, and I am here to help you.” 

After the session, Noah walked Chris over to Talia’s office and introduced them even though they had met many times before. Talia hugged Chris and asked about his family and how everyone was adjusting. Chris sighed, and said everyone was good but it’s been stressful and he’s worried about the kids. 

“I am also worried about the kids.” Talia told him. “But not because I’m worried about who is parenting, I’m worried about who was parenting.” 

“Oh.” Chris smiled a little. “Thanks.” 

“Not to worry, I think you are John are wonderful parents to those kids.” Talia told him. “They have just had a lot of trauma in their young lives, and now that they are safe and no longer living in fear and chaos… I think it’d be good for them to get some counseling, help them realize they don’t need to worry anymore.” 

Chris nodded. “They cry every time John and I try to leave the house. I think they are scared we won’t come back.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Talia sighed. “They’ve has a history of parents leaving.” 

“So you’ll see them?” Chris asked hopefully. 

“Yes, of course.” Talia agreed. “As soon as possible. When is your next appointment?” 

“Wednesday.” 

“Bring them. I will see them while you and Chris have your session. John can come too and sit with them, or if you want to be in the session and can stay longer we can do their session after or before yours.” Talia smiled. “Let me know and I’ll move my schedule around.” 

“Thank you so much.” Chris said. “I’m going to talk to John when I get home and I’ll call you.” 

“Great!” Talia smiled and hugged him. “I can’t wait.” 

Chris thanked both Dr. Hales and left to go home, have lunch with his family, then go to the hospital for physical therapy. 

“He’s in love with those kids.” Noah told Talia when Chris had left. “There is no doubt he is going to be a fantastic father.” 

“They’ve been raising those kids since John found them.” Talia shook her head. “Claudia was a wonderful woman, but she was never a good mother.” 

“Talia…” Noah sighed. 

Talia has been friends with Claudia in high school, Claudia was in their wedding and Talia was in Claudia’s. But they had a falling out, Noah isn’t really sure what happened, his wife didn’t like to talk about it, but it had to be bad for them to no longer talk. 

“She put those kids in danger every day they spent in that house with Stew.” Talia’s eyes were glowing with rage. “She let him hurt them.” 

“Go for a walk my love.” Noah told her, resting his hand in her shoulder. “Go see Cora, take her for a walk.” 

“I’m sorry.” Talia shook her head and took some calming breaths. “I think that’s a good idea, call me if someone comes in.” 

Chris walked into his house and was greeted by two children jumping into his arms and cheering happily. 

“You’re home!” Both of them called as they were lifted, on in each arm. 

“Of course I’m home.” Chris smiled and kissed their cheeks. “Where’s John?” 

“He’s in the kit-sen.” Stiles said. 

“Let’s go find him.” Chris told the kids. 

He carried them to the kitchen where he found John making lunch. Chris smiled when he saw his man standing in the kitchen, preparing the food for their children in the only way they would eat it. Chris could tell who each plate was for because of how everything was made.

Stiles prefered his sandwiches to be cut in half, one half with the crust cut off and the other half with it left on. Both of the halves of the sandwich contained peanut butter, strawberry jam and grape jelly. Along with the sandwich was a variety of fruit mixed together in a bowl, and some carrot sticks with dip. 

Allison wasn’t more picky, nor was she less picky, she simply had different taste from her brother. She preferred toast instead of a sandwich. John had toasted two pieces of bread and covered one in peanut butter and the other in blackberry jam. Each piece was cut in half diagonally and placed on seperate sides of her plate. In the middle of her plate was some celery sticks. On a different plate, John had sliced some melons for her along with some strawberries and made sure they were not touching. 

“The food looks yummy.” Chris said as he kissed John on the cheek. 

John smiled, “Thanks.” 

“Can we goes to the fish zoo?” Stiles asked suddenly. “I wanna see a mermaid.” 

“Mermaids ain’t real, Mischief.” Allison told her brother. 

“You don’t know!” Stiles countered. “They’s probably just hiding.” 

“Don’t be idiot.” Allison said putting her hands on her hip. “You is smarter than that.” 

“Hey, don’t call your brother an idiot.” John scolded softly, still worried he would scare the kids. “What have we told you about name calling?” 

“Words hurt as bads as punches and kicks.” Allison recited. “You just can’t sees the hurt.” 

“That’s right, and how do you think Stiles feels when you call him an idiot?” Chris asked. 

Allison looked down at the floor, “No good.” 

“And how do you feel knowing you made your brother feel ‘no good’?” John asked. 

Allison snuck her bottom lip out, “No good.” 

“So how can you fix this?” John asked. 

“Says sorry to Mischief.” Allison replied. 

“Alright, then apologize.” Chris told her. 

John and Chris watched as Allison turned to face her brother. Stiles was standing there watching his sister, already smiling because he had forgiven her two seconds after she call him an idiot. 

“I is sorry Mischief, I don’ts think you’re idiot.” Allison apologized. “Mermaids mights be real.” 

“It okay Alli, I loves you.” Stiles said as he moved to hug her. 

The rest of lunch was great. John and Chris told them they would all go to the Aquarium for the twins’ birthday, and maybe even make a trip to the Zoo while they were at it. So the whole lunch the kids could only talk about fish and animals. Most of the creatures they expected to see in the Zoo and Aquarium are mythological or extinct, but Chris and John let the twins ramble on about mermaids, werewolves, dragons, and dinosaurs. 

After lunch, Chris went upstairs to get ready for his physical therapy appointment and John put a movie on for the kids. He then joined Chris upstairs and talked to him while he got ready. 

“John, I talked to Talia Hale today, she’s a child psychologist and wants to meet with the kids.” Chris told his partner. “I think we should do it.” 

“I agree.” John nodded. “They cried for at least thirty minutes when you left this morning.” 

“Maybe I’ll take them with me today, you can come too and we can all go see a movie or something after.” Chris said as he pulled on his shoes. 

“Good idea, I don’t think I can handle watching them cry again today.” John sighed. “I feel my heart break a little more every time I see a tear run down their cheeks.” 

“I know baby.” Chris said as he pulled John into a hug. “I feel the same.” 

THe rest of the day was a family day. John and the kids went with Chris to his physical therapy appointment and while he was working out with the therapist, John watched the kids as they played with the different equipment. 

When physical therapy was finished, they decided to go to the park because it was such a nice day and the kids were a bit too hyper to sit through a movie.

Stiles and Allison ran around the park kicking the soccer ball at each other, then throwing it at each other, then trying to help each other stand on the ball. They also played tag, and wrestled in the grass. John and Chris watched their children play, it was nice to see them so happy and free. 

“When can we tell them we are adopting them so they will REALLY be our kids.” Chris asked as he watched Allison tackle Stiles while they both screeched with laughter. 

“Not until the paperwork goes through.” John sighed. “It shouldn’t take longer than a month now.” 

“We’ve been waiting in the papers to go through since Claudia passed.” Chris complained. “She waved her parental rights and so did the asshole, they should be ours! Right now!” 

“They are, just not legally yet.” John tried to calm Chris. “We adopted them long ago, even though technically we are fostering them right now, they are our children. They have been since they were three. And they will be legally adopted before they turn six, I promise you.” 

Chris smiled and nodded, “I know, I just… I love them so much.” 

“I know, I do too.” John agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you liked it!


	3. Mrs. Talia

Talia’s office is warm and inviting. It is made up of soothing colors and comfortable furniture. There are cubbies by the door where children can put anything they want to, and keep anything they want to there. There is a couch with a coffee table in front of it, and on that coffee table, there are coloring pages and crayons. There is a small table and chairs in the middle of the room that is just the right size for young children. Her desk is the back corner of the room. There is a rainbow rug in the empty space near her desk, and a stack of pillows and blankets near the wall. The rest of the room is made of artwork and toys.

“Stiles, Allison, my name is Talia Hale, you can call me Talia if you want.” Talia introduced herself as she shook their hands. “Where would you like to sit?” 

The twins look at each other and point to the small table in the middle of the room. Talia nods and they all walk over. John and Chris hang by the door for a moment with Noah, waiting to find out if the kids will want them to stay or if they will be okay to talk to Talia alone. 

“Do you guys like to color?” Talia asked. 

They both nodded and Talia brought over her file of coloring pages and some crayons. The room was quiet while the adults watched Stiles and Allison look through the file. Stiles decided on a mermaid coloring page and Allison chose a unicorn. 

“Do you two feel comfortable talking to me without your parents here or would you like them to stay.” Talia asked. “Don’t worry about hurting any of our feelings. You control what’s going on here.” 

Stiles and Allison looked at each other then looked back to Talia. 

“We will talks to you alone.” Allison told her. 

Talia nodded and watched at Noah led John and Chris out of the room. 

“Alright, do you two know why you are here?” Talia asked as she colored on her own paper. 

“Cause Mama and the man were bads, and Mr. John and Chris are goods.” Stiles told her without looking up from his coloring. 

“And you helps us not be scared.” Allison added. “Like Mr. Noah do with Chris.”

“That’s right.” Talia smiled. “Can I ask you what you are scared of?”

“The man.” Both children replied. 

Talia nodded, “Anything else?”

“That Mr. John and Chris are gonna gets what Mama and the man gots.” Allison said softly. 

“And then theys hates us like Mama and the man did.”Stiles finished. 

“Why do you think John and Chris are going to hate you?” 

“Cause Mama used to likes us… but thens she gots bads.” Stiles said. “And the man always hated us… so Mr. John and Chris are gonna- gonna hates us also.”

“And thens we gots no ones.” Allison sighed. “We bes alone.”

“You guys won’t ever be alone, because you’ve got each other.” Talia said. “And you guys don’t feel alone when you are together, right?”

They both nodded. 

“Can I tell you guys a secret?” Talia asked. 

They nodded again. 

“Chris and John don’t just like you, they love you.” Talia said. “Do you know what love is?”

They shook their heads. 

“Love is not just a feeling like being upset or happy is. Love is a bond.”

“A bond?” Allison questioned. “What that?”

“A bond is like a tether or a tie between people. It connects people.” Talia explained. “Take you two for example. You two have a bond that can never be broken because you have a sibling bond, and you know what? Your bond is even more special than a regular sibling bond because you two are twins.”

“Really.” The two children asked in awe. 

“Really. You two were created together, meaning you each carries a little bit of the other with them.” Talia told them. “So do you guys understand your bond?”

They nodded, their smiles brighter than Talia had ever seen on the twins. 

“Great, now think of that bond, and I’m going to tell you about a thing called a parent bond.” Talia smiled. “John and Chris love you guys so much that they have a parent bond with you. This bond is equally strong to the twin bond, but it’s different.”

“Causes, theys our dads and nots our twineses.” Stiles said. 

“That’s right.” Talia nodded. “This means they can never hate you, and will ALWAYS love you. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Mrs. Talia, can we loves them also?” Allison asked. 

“Of course.” Talia nodded. 

“Can we calls them our dads?” Stiles asked. 

Talia nodded. 

“Whats we call them?” Allison asked. “Everyone has a mommy and a daddy, but we haves both daddy so, how we call different?”

“Well, some people who have two daddies call one “daddy” and the other “papa”, you can do that, or you guys can make up something, or you can mix things up.” Talia explained. “It won't matter to them what you call them, they will just be happy you want to call them something.”

“Really?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. 

“Really. Your dads love you so much, but they don’t want to pressure you into loving them.” Talia said. “And if you start to call them “daddy” or “papa” or whatever you choose, they will be so happy because they will know you love them and it strengthens the bond.”

“Alli, let’s calls Mr. John Daddy.” Stiles said. 

“And Chris bes Papa.” Allison agreed. 

“Mrs. Talia, can wes start calling them Daddy and Papa today?” Stiles asked. 

Talia nodded and smiled, “I think they will like that.” 

The rest of the session went well. Talia was starting to scratch the surface of their PTSD and anxiety but she didn’t want to push them on their first visit. The session was almost over and Talia was being entertained by the twins telling her a story. It was a story about a hero that saved two children from an evil villain who was keeping them in an abandoned lab… Sounds familiar… 

“-and- and thens this monster comes from nowheres and tries to eats the kids, but theys fast so theys don’t gets eatened.” Stiles animatedly told Talia. 

“But boy gots hurts.” Allison continued. “And the girl was scared causes the evil man was gonna comes back.”

“BUT THEN!” Stiles sprang out of his chair and waved his hands in the air. “The hero came!”

“And-and the hero saves boy and girl!” Allison said. 

Talia stopped hearing them fully when she saw their eyes. Their eyes had turned an unnatural color. Blue and purple swirled around their pupils and gold lightning bolts shot through their irises. 

When they were done telling their story Talia asked them to look at her. She searched their eyes and saw the same unnatural, beautiful colors looking back at her. 

“How are you doing that?” Talia asked. 

“Our eyes?” Allison asked. “Mama tolds us not to, but sometimes it just happens.” 

“Please don’t bes mad!” Stiles practically begged. 

“No, sweetheart, I’m not mad.” Talia told him. “My eyes change colors too.”

“Really?” Allison asked, too skeptical for such a young girl. 

“Look.” Talia said as she flashed her red eyes. “Mine aren’t as pretty as yours.”

“You like our eyes?” Allison questioned. 

“You think theys pretty?” Stiles cocked his head. “Why?”

“They are amazing, so pretty.” Talia said. “Do your dads know?” 

The twins shrugged and slowly their eyes flickered back to normal. 

Talia could tell they were worried how John and Chris would react to seeing their eyes, but once she explained to them that their eyes meant something good and their dads may be a little confused but they will still love Allison and Stiles, the kids seemed to be more comfortable with telling them. 

So Talia brought John and Chris into her office and sat them at the couch and Noah brought coffee in for everyone and set it on the coffee table in front of them. The kids were still sitting at the small table, coloring. 

“So, let me start off by saying your kids are going to be okay.” Talia told them. “It may be hard to see now, but they are not as damaged as you fear they are.”

“Thank God.” John breathed out as he grabbed Chris’s hand. 

“There is something I would like to discuss with you guys…” Talia said as she glanced back at the children. “Allison, Stiles, will you guys come here for a moment, please?”

The twins came running over and stood next to Talia. 

“Hi.” Allison said as she waved at her fathers.

Both Chris and John waved back which made Allison smile. 

“I know Chris has been in Beacon Hills before, and knows about what I’m going to say, but are you two aware the number of lycanthrope individuals along with the other exceptional beings that live in Beacon Hills?” Talia asked. “Werewolves and other?”

Chris nodded and looked to John, fearing he would react badly.

“Yeah.” John nodded. 

“Wait, what?” Chris asked he was shocked John knew and was so… so… chill about it. “How?”

“First week on the job, we went to check in on a domestic dispute and the boyfriend turned.” John shrugged. “Scratched my arm and chest up pretty good.”

“You said that was from a scared dog!” Chris gasped. 

“Well… the kid was scared.” 

“Alright, well…” Talia took a breath then looked to the kids. “Why don’t you show them your eyes?”

The twins nodded and just like before, their eyes glowed blue and purple with gold lightning bolts. They kept their faces down but looked up enough so that John and Chris could see. Chris was struck for a moment with his father’s voice saying ‘If their eyes glow they are dangerous”, but they are his kids. He loved them. They wouldn’t hurt anything. Then he saw John kneeling in front of them. His hands on each of their cheeks. 

“You guys are beautiful.” John whispered. “Your eyes are so pretty.”

“Thank you.” Stiles blushed.

“You really like them?” Allison asked her eyes lighting up a bit more.

“Of course Alli, they show how special you are.” Chris said when he found his voice. “Both of you, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Your eyes are amazing.” 

“Thank you.” They both said. 

“I’d like to set up an appointment with Dr. Deaton, he’s a friend of mine, and specializes in this kids of thing.” Talia said. “I have never seen this before, and I cannot say what they are for sure. I am sure Deaton will know.” 

“Will the appointment be here?” Chris asked. 

“Yes, I’ll give him a call and have him come to their next appointment.” Talia said. “I’d like for you both to be here.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.” John said now hugging the kids to his chest. “We will make it a family day.”

“Yay!” The twins yelled. 

“That is all for today.” Talia said. “I think this is going to be very beneficial for all of you.”

“Mrs. Talia, can we gives you our colorings?” Stiles asked. 

“Thank you.” Talia smiled. “I will hang them on my wall.” 

“Daddy, can we goes to Ray’s for dinners?” Allison asked as she wrapped her arms around John’s neck. 

John was stunned for a moment. Allison called him ‘Daddy’. John looked to Chris with wide eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around both the twins and hugged them closer. 

“Yeah,” John nodded. “Yeah, we can go wherever you want.” 

“Cans we also gets i-cream?” Stiles asked. “Please Daddy?”

John let out a happy laugh. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Papa! We gets i-cream!” Allison yelled happily. 

Chris stopped breathing for a moment. He had just heard Allison and Stiles call John ‘Daddy’ and he was so happy, but now he had been called ‘Papa’ and he wanted to cry. He was crying a little, and so was John. 

“Is you okay, Papa?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m fine, we’re fine.” Chris said. “We’re just really happy.”

John picked both of the kids up and held them close to his chest. This was his family. He had been accepted as their father and accepted as their family. 

That night, after dinner and ice cream, they sat on the couch and watched a movie together. Allison and Stiles sat between John and Chris on the couch. Halfway through the movie, the twins fell asleep, but John and Chris didn’t move. They finished the movie then took the kids to their rooms and laid them down. 

“Why did you never tell me about the werewolf?” Chris asked as he and John got ready for bed.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” John replied. “Or think I was crazy.”

Chris nodded and climbed into bed. “Today was crazy.”

“I know,” John smiled. “You’re Papa and I’m Daddy.” 

“Yes, that was amazing and I’m still shocked and happy.” Chris nodded. “But what do you think they are?”

“They are our kids.” John replied without hesitation. 

“No, I mean… Yes, they are our kids, and nothing will change that… but what do you think their eyes mean?” Chris asked. 

“It means they are special, and we’re going to have to help them figure it out.” John said. “They probably are just as confused as we are.”

Chris nodded and turned out the lights. He then rolled over and pulled John closer to him. John was warm and firm and smelled like home. Chris smelled like home to John as well and he would cling to Chris every night. It was different than how Chris held John, and they both knew it. Chris held onto John like he was something Chris couldn’t live without and like he was scared to find out what life would be without him. John clung to Chris like he had already lost him, like if he let go Chris would disappear.

“Daddy… Papa?” A small voice called from their doorway, waking them both. 

“Stiles?” John asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What is it, buddy?”

“We had a nightmare?” Allison said from where she stood next to Stiles, holding his hand. 

Chris turned on the light and looked over at his kids. 

“Do you guys want to come and sleep with us?” Chris asked. 

They both nodded, “Yes please.”

“Well, come here then.” John said. 

The kids climbed up onto the bed and snuggled between John and Chris under the covers. Chris then turned out the lights and rolled over so his he can cuddle his children and John. Sometime during the night, the kids end up sprawled over both their fathers and each other. John and Chris wake with cricks in their necks but they don’t care, they feel like fathers, like real parents. And it is the best feeling to them, cricks and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many feels!


	4. Welcome to the Pack

“Papa, we had a nightmare.” 

“Daddy! Nightmare!”

“Mischief! Daddy, help!” 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Papa! I need you!”

“Help Papa!”

“Daddy, will you makes the nightmares go away?”

“Will you protect us, Papa?”

“Make them stop Daddy!”

“Papa, Daddy, please… makes them stop.”

“Alli! Daddy!”

“Papa, will you stays here till Alli and me falls asleep?”

“Papa, why we have so much nightmares?”

“Daddy, what happen if the nightmares comes true?”

John and Chris had heard every variation of “we had a nightmare”. Their twins couldn’t seem to get away from nightmares, and every night brought screams and tears. Every time the kids called out for them because they had a nightmare, John and Chris’s hearts broke and filled with love. They loved to be needed and to be called “daddy” and “papa” but they hated their kids were being plagued by these nightmares. 

Talia had been working with the kids on the nightmares and trying to get to the root of the nightmares and stop them at the source. But each nightmare seemed to have a different cause. Sometimes they were caused by their past, sometimes they were caused by their PTSD, sometimes it was fear that John and Chris would turn into their biological parents, sometimes it was just the usual childhood nightmares, and sometimes they were much different and worse and Allison and Stiles didn’t even know how to describe what was happening in the dark dream. 

“Does Scott get nightmares?” John asked Melissa one day while they were sitting on a bench at the park watching Stiles, Allison, and Scott playing in the sandbox. 

“Sometimes.” Melissa nodded. “Not like Stiles and Allison though, I’ve witnessed a couple, and those are more like night terrors rather than nightmares.” 

John nodded. He knew they had been through traumatic events, hell, the first four years of their life was all trauma. He just hated that it was still affecting them. Talia said they might stop in a few years, but the trauma is still fresh in their mind and they are most likely subconsciously waiting for the other shoe to drop. Their past had taught them that no matter how safe and loved they feel the people they are with will always turn on them and hurt them and make them feel unsafe. 

That pains John. He just wants to keep his children safe and make them feel safe and loved. He hates that Claudia and that man hurt them so badly. He hates that he couldn’t help more. 

It was the middle of July when Talia told them Deaton was back and was okay to meet with Chris, John, and the twins to figure out what kind of supernatural beings they are and what powers they possess. The meeting was set up, everyone was meeting in Talia’s office, Dr. Deaton would bring whatever equipment he needed, and Talia and Noah would be there to help explain anything that needed to be explained. 

Chris was nervous the morning of the appointment. He had barely slept since they found out the twins were supernatural, and as the appointment crept closer he got more anxious. John could tell, he noticed how little Chris slept, he notice the all night googling and research on supernatural beings, he even noticed the moments of weariness between Chris and the kids. John didn’t comment on it though, he had hoped Chris would talk to him about what he was feeling. John was nervous too, he didn’t know what this would mean for his kids. John worried what they would have to go through, and what it would mean for them socially. All he wanted was for them to be happy and safe. 

“Chris calm down, you’re going to freak out the kids.” John whispered as they stood in the kitchen drinking coffee and making breakfast. 

Chris nodded and took a breath. He was thinking something but John didn’t have time to figure it out, he had to make the pancakes. 

“Papa, I we haves chaco milks pleases?” Stiles asked sleepily as he cuddled his blanket. 

Chris looked at him for a moment then, as if coming out of a trance, smiled and nodded. He noticed Stiles raising his arms, asking for Chris to pick him up, and for a second John worried Chris might reject their son. But Chris scooped him up and held him in one arm while he got the chocolate milk out of the fridge, and two sippy cups for the twins. Stiles leaned his head against Chris’s shoulder and let his eyes close. It was early for the kids to be up, but they had to get to the appointment early and that meant waking the kids up early, making and eating breakfast early, so they could get the kids and themselves ready and leave on time. 

“Can we visit Mama today?” Stiles whispered against Chris’s shoulder. “I misses Mama.”

“Yeah, I think we could go visit Claudia… John?” Chris said. 

“I think that is a great idea.” John nodded. “You and Alli can give her those drawings you made.”

“I don’t want Mama to have a drawing.” Allison said with a pout. “I don’t wanna visit Mama.”

“Why not?” John asked kneeling next to his daughter. 

“Mama mean… she hurts Mischief, and she hurts me.” Allison said. 

“She not men to.” Stiles told his sister, suddenly very awake. “She sicky.”

“... Mischief.” Allison sighed. “She no good.”

“She is Mama, Alli!” Stiles yelled. “Mama love us! Mama just… she just sicky.”

“No Mischief.” Allison shook her head. “That not Mama.”

“Alli, Mama love you.” Stiles told his sister. “She not Mama when she sicky, but she Mama now.”

“You don’t know.” 

“I do too know.” Stiles smiled. “I feels it.”

“Fine.” Allison nodded. “We see Mama.”

“Okay.” 

John and Chris look at each other for a long moment. Sometimes they forget just how mature their children are. Both Stiles and Allison had to learn to take care of each other and themselves at a far too young of an age. They are used to discussing things with each other and making decisions together. Though they are barely five, John and Chris sometimes feel like the kids are better at taking care of themselves than John and Chris are. 

John decided it was time to move onto something less heavy, so he brought the pancakes to the table and announced that breakfast was served. The kids cheered and climbed excitedly into their chairs, acting as if they did not just have a conversation about going to see their mother, who is in Echin House, because she has Frontotemporal Dementia and forgot who her own children were and tried to hurt them… no, they are acting as if they just discussed what their favorite Disney princess was. 

Speaking of… 

“What movie do you guys want to watch tonight?” John asked as everyone dug into their pancakes. 

“Beauty and Beast!” Allison and Stiles cheered at the same time. 

“Alright, Beauty and the Beast it is.” John smiled. 

“Daddy… where we go today?” Allison asked. 

“We are going to go visit Mrs. Talia and her friend Dr. Deaton.” John told her. 

Stiles then asked, “Why?”

“Well, Dr. Deaton is going to look at your eyes, and we are going to find out what special powers you have.” John said. 

“Is he gonna bes mad likes the man?” Allison asked as she looked to Stiles with wide eyes. 

“No.” John said quickly. “No one is going to be mad, we are all so excited to see your beautiful eyes, and we just want to know what powers you have so we can help.” 

“You sure?” Stiles asked with his small eyebrows raised. 

“I promise.” John nodded. 

The kids seemed to be content with his answer and finished eating. The rest of the morning was pretty normal, and Chris almost forgot about his internal turmoil about the meeting today. They were simply getting ready and taking care of their kids… their less than human kids… but their kids nonetheless. Chris helped the twins brush their teeth while John got ready, then John helped the kids get dressed into the outfits they picked out while Chris got ready. When everyone was ready, John and Chris brushed the kids’ hair, Chris taking some extra time to braid Allison’s hair while John made sure they had Allison’s stuffed monkey and Stiles’s blanket. Once they were all ready, John and Chris helped the twins tie their shoes then they loaded into the car. 

Allison and Stiles sat in their car seats in the back speaking in half sentences to each other. Chris seemed to notice their strange way of communicating with each other more than John did. Or maybe Chris was just more… skeptical, or bothered, by his children’s strange habits than John was. John didn’t seem to care that the twins seemed to have conversations without words. He also didn’t show too much concern when the twins would talk about their dreams and nightmares as if they were having one dream between each other.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” John asked looking over to Chris when he stopped at a stop sign. 

“Just… nervous.” Chris told him. 

“Don’t be, the kids are fine.” John smiled. “We’re just going to find out what they are so we can help them. Nothing is going to change.”

Chris nodded and forced a smile, “Right.” 

When they got to Talia’s office they were greeted by Talia, Noah, and Dr. Deaton. The kids, who were holding onto John’s hands ran forward to hug Talia. Talia, being a mother and a child psychologist, was used to handling children and easily took them in her arms and hugged them while still greeting John and Chris. Talia then stayed kneeling next to the twins and looked up to Deaton. 

“Stiles, Allison, this is my friend Dr. Deaton.” Talia introduced the kids to Deaton. “He’s really nice and really funny.”

“Mischief is funny!” Allison giggled as she looked up to Deaton. “Is you Mischief funny?”

“I’m sure your brother is much funnier than I am.” Deaton smiled. “Maybe you guys can teach me some jokes.”

The twins nodded excitedly and walked next to Deaton as they followed Talia to her office. The appointment started off with everyone just talking. The kids were sitting at the small table with Deaton and Talia, and John and Chris were sitting on the couch with Noah. 

John and Chris were watching as Deaton tried to establish trust between himself and the kids. He was doing a pretty good job. The twins were usually reluctant to trust any adult, but they trusted Talia, and they trusted their fathers, and Talia, John, and Chris had told them that Deaton was really nice, so that probably helped a little. 

“Now, Talia tells me you two have some amazing eyes… Will you show me?” Deaton asked. 

“Promise you wonts gets mad.” Allison said. 

“Pinky promise!” Stiles added. 

“Alright,” Deaton nodded holding out both his pinkies to the kids. “I pinky promise I won't get mad.”

The twins looked at each other then wrapped their own pinkies around Deaton’s larger ones and smiled. 

Stiles and Allison then showed their eyes at the same time. Deaton was stunned, he had never seen anything quite like that. He had seen shifters with wolf eyes, cat eyes, even the rare reptile eyes… but never something quite like this. Their eyes did not follow the usual Alpha, Beta, and Omega colorings, nor did they show any of the usual markings for the ultra-rare shifters Deaton had only read about. No… their eyes were something different than all of that. They were something of legend and myth… 

“Your eyes are stunning.” Deaton told them. “Do you know what that means?”

Both Stiles and Allison shook their heads. 

“It means they are so beautiful and special that I am shocked, or stunned.” Deaton told them. “It is a good thing. Your eyes are amazing.”

“Thank you.” Allison said. 

“May I ask you some questions?” Deaton asked and waited for the kids to nod before he began. “Have you always been able to make your eyes change?”

“Mama shows us hows to hides them ‘causes they makes the man mad.” Allison told him. 

“Do you know of any powers you have?” Deaton asked. “Can you change any other parts of your body like you do your eyes?”

“No…” Stiles shook his head. “We only has eyes.” 

“Okay, that’s perfectly fine.” Deaton smiled. “Can you guys hear special things that your fathers do not hear? Or see things your fathers cannot see?”

“Daddy and Papa donts hears when me and Mischief talks in our heads.” Allison said. 

“And can you two hear each other when you talk in your minds?” Deaton asked. 

The twins nodded then added at the same time, “And we see our dream.”

“You two share dreams?” Deaton asked to clarify what they meant.

Allison nodded. “We has always same dream.” 

“That’s very special.” Deaton smiled. “Can you guys feel each other?”

“What mean?” Stiles asked. 

“I mean, can you share your feelings? If Allison is happy, do you feel her happiness?” Deaton asked, hoping he said it in a way that was easier for the kids to understand. 

“Yes.” They both said at the same time. 

“Have you guys ever heard of a Spark?” Deaton asked, then glanced at Talia who’s eyes were wide. 

The twins shook their heads. 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I think you two may be Sparks.” Deaton explained. “Sparks are very rare and very cool. You guys are special, and have special powers that no one else has.”

“Really?” They asked excitedly. 

Deaton nodded. “If it is alright with you I would like to run some more tests, but I am pretty sure that you two are Sparks.”

Stiles and Allison smiled, “Cool.” 

Chris started to try and remember if he had ever read or heard about a Spark before. Something about it sounded familiar, and he hoped he had never had to kill one before. He was starting to realize it wasn’t so much the fact that his kids are supernatural that was making him feel uneasy, it was the fact that he was trained to kill the supernatural. He hated thinking that… if things were different he may have had to kill his own children. 

“Daddy! Papa! Did you hear?” Allison called as she and Stiles bounced to their fathers. 

“Dr. Deaton says we pretty Sparks!” Stiles told them, jumping into Chris’s lap excitedly. 

“That why our eyes like this!” Allison said. 

That is when Chris noticed they had yet to shift their eyes back to normal. He had never really seen their eyes up close for this long of a time. They were truly beautiful. Chris smiled at Stiles who was sitting on his lap, staring at his face as if waiting for Chris to yell, become angry, or… hurt him. It sent a spike through Chris’s heart to see that look on his son’s face. Even though Chris knows he is not the one who put that look on Stiles and Allison’s faces, he still feels responsible for it and would do anything to wipe that look from existence. 

Chris leaned forward and kissed Stiles’s nose. The action was enough to make Stiles giggle then crash his body into Chris’s chest and hid his face in Chris’s shirt. That was another thing John and Chris were getting used to, their children liked to nuzzle as close as they could to John and Chris, and if they were in a position where they could hear their fathers’ heartbeats they were even happier. 

“So what are these tests you want to run?” John asked as he held Allison against his chest, much like how Chris was holding Stiles. 

“Simple activities to see what powers and abilities they possess.” Deaton smiled reassuringly. “Nothing that will harm them. I will simply test for signs of telekinesis, telepathy, shifting, magic, and other forms of those abilities.” 

“So there won't be needles and x-rays?” John clarified. 

“No.” Deaton said. “Nothing invasive, it will be more a mental and physical assessment rather than a medical one.”

“What is a Spark?” Chris asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of one.”

“Well, it is kind of hard to explain… have you ever heard of a Kitsune?” Deaton asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a fox shifter that takes their form in an… aura?” Chris said trying to remember his training. “There are multiple kinds…”

“Yes, so a Spark is similar to a Kitsune, though Sparks do not have a set form,” Deaton said. “Usually their aura is just that… and aura. Their differences are mainly in their abilities and power sources. A Spark’s power comes from a certain… base element. Legend tells of Sparks usually having a fire or electric base element to them, though there has been talk of Sparks having an emotional base element or another power source.”

“So how do we find out what theirs is?” John asked, not quite following along as well as Chris is but he is trying. 

“We will probably have to wait for it to reveal itself, or wait until the kids are old enough to communicate it to us.” Deaton said. “It is not a problem though, I will still be able to train them even without knowing the base element, they will just not be as powerful until they know their base element and how to harness power from it.”

“Do we have to worry about their safety?” John asked. 

“Hunters?” Chris asked quickly, his heart rate speeding up and his eyes widening as he looked to Deaton. 

“Yes, I’m sure hunters would not enjoy finding out that Sparks do in fact exists, but I don’t think your children are in any more danger than the Hale children.” Deaton said. “They will need a pack though, I suggest the Hale pack, but I am biased.”

“Pack?” John asked. 

“It is like a family,” Talia told him. “I am the Alpha of the Hale pack, along with my baby brother, but he is more of an adviser than an alpha. My children are in the pack, Deaton is in the pack, a couple other families are in the pack, we would love to have you guys in the pack as well.”

“We’re human.” John said. “Can we still be in the pack?”

“Of course.” Noah was the one to speak this time. “There are so many humans in the pack. “Peter’s wife, Delilah, is a human, one of their daughters is human. My brother and his family are pack and they are human… well all except for Annie, she’s a werewolf.” 

“So… what does the pack do?” John asked. 

“We protect each other, provide family, love each other, and make each other stronger.” Talia smiled. “Everyone needs a pack, even if they don’t know it.”

“Talia… would I even be welcome?” Chris asked as he looked down and hid his face in Stiles’s hair. “With my past, my family?”

“You are not your family, and you have changed your ways, is that correct?” Talai asked. “I am assuming you do not plan on harming your children or casting them away because they are not human.”

“Of course not!” Chris practically screeched. 

“And you do not plan on hurting any of the pack.” Talia asked. “You are done hunting, yes?”

“Yes ma’am, I’ve been done for a long time now.” Chris nodded. 

Talia smiled, “Then welcome to the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... life is demanding


	5. Cover

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I made a cover. Little Stiles and Little Allison on a pier looking at the water. 

I will update with an actual chapter soon, but until then if you wanna chat or yell at me for my lack of updating go follow me on tumblr tinygingerfics.tumblr.com 

big loves to all my readers!!

thanks :)


End file.
